It's your life
by RedTori90
Summary: AU/HS fanfic. It is hard to find love when people take stereotyping seriously. Can anyone look past it? Mainly SasoxDei. Also includes PeinxKonan LeexGaa SasuxNaru Possible KisaxIta and KakuxHida Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Sasori was one of those people that did not give a damn about others. He didn't give a damn about other people's feelings, choosing to step all over someone when they were down. He also didn't care what people thought about him. Not that anyone was stupid enough to let him know what they thought, save for the few that he hung out with.

His appearance attracted many fan girls, and also a few fan boys. Messy crimson locks that fell past his ears and tickled the back of his neck. He had dull brown eyes that looked upon everything with boredom. He had pale skin which was, compared to most of the students in his high school, perfect. His uniform was worn so that his shirt was hanging out. His pants were loose around his hips, his belt doing nothing to keep them up, yet they didn't slip off him. Top buttons undone on his shirt, and tie long yet loose. His blazer was slung over his left shoulder whenever he was walking around. He also wore a leather wrist band with metal studs on his right arm.

At current time, Sasori was walking the corridors of the school, making his way to the exit. He had been kept behind in after school detention for mouthing off to his English teacher. The poor woman had been close to tears, but had managed to compose herself enough to 'punish' Sasori. The punishment was laughable. No lesson had been learnt.

Sasori was now only one hallway away from exiting the school, passing by the last few classrooms. He heard voices coming from one of the classrooms ahead of him. He thought nothing of it, just another after school club. That was until he heard a familiar voice. In fact, he could hear two familiar voices. He stopped to listen.

"...so they decided to abandon me this weekend, hm. Typical, especially when I need them"

"Sucks. Want me to hang out with ya?"

Two figures walked out of the end room, turning their backs to Sasori, neither one of them noticing that he was there.

"Only if you are not busy over the weekend, hm"

The one that had just spoken went by the name Deidara. He had a good two inches on Sasori, height wise. His skin was lightly tanned, and was as perfect as Sasoris'. He had sky blue eyes that had a unique shape to them, outlined to make them stand out. Golden locks fell to his mid back, tied back in a loose ponytail. Some of the hair up top had been pulled to the left, creating bangs that hid the left side of his face.

"I'm sure can get away from the rest of 'em. What do ya say?"

It was this voice that had gotten Sasoris' attention. It belonged to yet another guy, who went by the name Pein. This guy was the same height as Deidara. He had Auburn coloured hair, which was spiked up with gel. His eyes were grey/purple, and had a ripple effect. There was no white to his eyes. His skin colour was a shade somewhere between Sasoris' and Deidaras'. Piercings littered his face, on his nose, his ears, and his lower lip. Some people questioned if Pein had piercings anywhere else on him. The thought made Sasori inwardly cringe.

"Thank you Yahiko. That would be great hm" Sasori saw the blond bow his head in a way to signify his gratitude, arms clenching a little tighter on the books in his warms.

Yahiko?

Sasori was confused. Where had the name Yahiko come from? Deidara was talking to Pein.

There was another thing that confused the red head. Why were Deidara and Pein talking to one another anyway? And talking like they were friends. That just wasn't possible.

The reason for that was, Deidara was a nerd, and was a very emotional person. Easy to step on. And Pein was a part of a group of bullies, punks, whatever you wanted to call them. The two of them could not mix; simply because the group Pein belonged to always beat up on the nerds in the school. So why were these two acting so friendly?

Shrugging it off, Sasori walked quietly so as not to alert the two in front of him to his presence. Once they were out of the gate, he was able to see which direction they were walking, and decided it best to go the opposite direction, even if it did take him away from home. He could always confront Pein about this later.

"So I said "Bitch please. I can get any girl I want. I don't need to pay for a Jashin damn hooker when I can have free sex""

Chuckling could be heard from a small group, smoke rising from their lips. Five people took refuge at the back of the school where no one could see them, smoking, as opposed to being in class. Sasori was one of them that sat in the small group. Another one was Pein.

"You'd have to rape them" Sasori chuckled, flicking the end of his cigarette, ash falling to the floor before him "No girl would want to go near you with that foul mouth, Hidan" More laughter followed Sasoris' words, as well as an animalistic growl coming from the guy named Hidan.

Hidan was yet another guy with pale skin, although had more colour to it than Sasoris'. His silver hair was slicked back, and his pink eyes were glaring daggers in Sasoris' direction. The man was an albino. Hidan was foul mouthed, as Sasori had just pointed out, and was an over religious freak.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasori" Hidan growled; glare intensifying "I've got tonnes of girls wanting me, you Jashin damn heathen"

Sasori merely chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He wasn't going to retort, because he didn't care what Hidan thought he was. And further angering the Jashinist would lead to Sasori having his ass kicked.

"Just make sure you keep away from my sister" warned a second red head, slinking his arm around a girl sat next to him and placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl chuckled, raising a hand to her lips and taking a drag from her cigarette she held between her fingers.

The red head went by the name, Nagato. His hair was straight, and shoulder length. His skin was so pale, he looked stone cold. Surprisingly, he had the same eyes as Pein, yet the two were not related.

The girl sat next to him was his sister, Konan. Her original hair colour was black, but she had dyed it blue. A small portion of her hair had been tied into a bun, a white paper rose sat before it. The rest of her hair was left to fall down the back, and bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes were a steely blue, and outlined with heavy make up. Her skin held more colour to it than her brothers, yet was still pale. Konan was one of the few females at school who was not obsessed with tanning, fake or natural. Below her bottom lip was a piercing, something she had had done not long after meeting Pein.

"Don't worry Nagato, he won't touch me while I'm with Pein" Konan assured her older brother, flashing a small smile in Peins' direction. The auburn haired male returned the smile quickly, exhaling, stubbing the remains of his cigarette on the ground and flicking it away behind him somewhere. Nagato grunted in response to Konans' words, before a deafening silence fell upon them.

"So..." Sasori started, not used to the silence due to Hidans' usual ranting about his god "Pein was that you I saw with Deidara last Friday? Giving him hell I hope"

This got the attention of the rest of the group. Deidara was usually Sasoris' target, ever since the red head found out the blonds view on art. It was the exact opposite to Sasoris' view, as he believed that true art was eternal. Deidara thought that true art was fleeting. This knowledge angered Sasori, and made Deidara the target for his constant bullying. Finding out the blond was a nerd was just an added bonus. Pein had no reason to beat up the kid, but he was welcome to it. However, Pein refused to touch the blond, which was what probably got everyone's attention.

All eyes were fixed on Pein, who was staring down blankly at the ground like he usually did. He blinked, before answering "No, I wasn't 'giving him hell'"

"No? Then what were you doing with him?" Konan asked. Everyone could tell that she was tense, ready to dump his ass if he gave the wrong answer. She was a jealous type, but willing to let go if she thought the guy she was with was unfaithful.

"I needed help with some homework, so I got the dork to help me over the weekend" Pein replied calmly. Konan, as well as the others, visibly relaxed. They had bought it. Well nearly all of them. Sasori was the only one that knew it was a lie. He had seen Pein and Deidara talking to one another like they were good friends, not agreeing to meet up to work on homework.

Though Sasori knew Pein was lying, he was not one to rat out a member of the group "Is that why you are doing so well in class?"

Pein nodded, not bothering to look up at Sasori "Yeah" he replied softly. Sasori also nodded, taking one last drag of his cigarette before deposing of it. He exhaled, before standing up and throwing his blazer over his shoulder.

"See you guys later" he called over his shoulder as he walked off, making his way back into the building, bell going off to signify the end of one class and the start of another. Which for Sasori would be art.

**########**

**L: Yeah we thought we would try another highschool fic. Or more accurate for me and Tori, Secondry school**

**T: This has been posted on DeviantArt, but we decided to put it up here too**

**L: We hope you like it, and please let us know where we could improve. I don't know how many times I need to stress over that**

**T: There there, we can't fault you for wanting to be perfect. This is the only thing you ever bother pouring your heart and soul into**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the earlier conversation had been on Deidara and Pein, Sasori had completely forgotten that the two of them were in his art class. Sasori was already sat in his usual seat at the back of the classroom when the two entered, bumping into each other through the door. The red head watched in amusement as Deidara stepped back, allowing Pein entry first, bowing slightly to signify fearful respect. 'Well played Deidara' he thought, knowing the blonds' actions were nothing more than an act.

The two finally made it to their seats, Deidara sitting at the front of the class, and Pein sitting at the desk next to Sasori. Being secluded at the back, Sasori was fighting himself to turn and question Pein further about last week. But he did not want to risk being overheard, or be caught passing notes. If he got another detention so soon, the school would be billing him for repairs. He dropped the matter, thinking it best to question Pein later; when he was sure no one else was around.

Deidara did not need any shit today, but it seemed unavoidable. The schools Jashinist, Hidan, was always looking for an excuse to be in a fight. And he found one. All it took was for Deidara to look in his direction.

The blond crumpled to the floor, feeling an all too familiar pain in his gut. One arm wrapped itself instinctively around his stomach in a small attempt to comfort him. Normally he had a high tolerance for pain, having put up with physical injuries since the age of five. But today he already had a bruise on his stomach. Hidans' blow had caused a jolt, and even though he didn't voice a complaint, inwardly the pain was unbearable.

"That'll teach you to look at me, tranny!" the albino roared, laughing madly at the sight of the blond in pain. Deidara found himself screaming inside his head 'why did I have to piss off the school psycho?'

"I'm sorry, Hidan san" the words were forced, the blond finding it pointless to apologise why should he? He was the victim in all this, not Hidan. Hidan heard Deidaras' apology and stopped laughing, glaring at the blond who was still slumped on the floor, books in a messy heap in front of him. The albino grunted, walking up to Deidara so that he was standing next to the boy.

"It won't happen again" Deidara said through gritted teeth, leaving out his usual grunt. He could practically feel the intense glare Hidan was giving the back of his head.

"That's right bitch, it won't" Hidan growled, then kicked Deidara in his side, hard. Grunting slightly at the impact of Hidans' foot making contact with his side, the blond fell to his right. Deidara listened to the sound of Hidans' footsteps as the Jashinist walked off.

'And the worst part is, it's not over yet' Deidara thought bitterly.

The blond walked through the front door, sighing in relief. His Dad was not home; the car was not parked outside the house or anywhere down the street. But even with the absence of his father, Deidara was not taking any chances. Moving to the kitchen, he quickly fixed himself something to eat, taking food and drink with him to his bedroom. He planned to lock himself up in his room and get done with the homework assignments that he had been given in today's classes.

Carefully placing his food and drink on the desk, he was then free to remove his bag from his shoulders. He winced in pain as his movements caused his lower muscles to stretch, but then shrugged it off. He was used to the pain, even if this time it had been caused by someone else.

Hours later, Deidara had finished all homework tasks, and was now busy reading a book. Well the book wasn't the best reading material; he just read it because it was amusing. The book he was reading was 'F in exams' and as you probably guessed, it was a book on the stupid answers people had written in their exams. Deidara had GCSE's coming up at the end of the year, and he didn't want to write similar answers in his exams. Though he highly doubted he would write anything that stupid.

Suddenly beeping noises came from his bedside cabinet, the noise making the blond jump and drop his book on the floor. Regaining his composure, he stood up and walked over to the source of the noise, finding it was coming from his phone. Someone had left him a text. Seeing the familiar 'Y' he clicked to read the message.

'Heard Hidan gave you trouble. Are you alright?'

Deidara smiled lightly, quickly texting back, his thumbs moving quickly over the buttons. Sending, he placed the phone back on the cabinet and yawned. It was still early, but he decided to go to sleep.

"Pein, hunnie"

"Yeah...?"

Pein turned around from his position on the couch, placing his phone down on the coffee table after reading and deleting his most recent message. His eyes landed on Konan, who was walking around in her underwear. He sighed, shaking his head lightly before smiling at his girlfriend "Be glad I'm old enough to live on my own"

"I will" Konan giggled "But I'm not old enough for what you do to me"

Pein chuckled, grabbing hold of Konan once she had moved close enough. The pierced teen pulled Konan on to his lap, seating her down so that she was straddling him. Pein then leaned forward, letting his warm breath tickle Konans' ear "Then we'll keep it between the two of us" he whispered, then softly laid butterfly kisses one the girls neck, smirking as he heard a soft moan emitted from her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep deprived eyes watched the scene before them. The usually deserted hallway was now packed, as the students took their time getting to their classrooms. The punks were taking the longest time to get to class, and were getting rowdy, what with all the people in the hallways. Green/blue eyes rolled as a certain Jashinist shoved a random boy, in Year 7 by the looks of it, just because the boy had accidentally brushed his shoulder. The young boy was then shoved up against the wall, Hidan holding him in place.

"You little shit" the albino growled "Don't you dare touch me, or I will sacrifice you to Jashin Sama"

Passive eyes watched as the boy whimpered, struggling weakly against the hold the Jashinist had on him. All those noises and movements were going to further anger Hidan, and then the boy really would be sacrificed to a god that only Hidan believed in. It was looking hopeless for the boy.

"Hey"

All eyes looked over to where the voice had originated from, finding a strange looking boy walking over to the pair up against the wall. The newcomer wore his school uniform respectfully, not one bit out of place. His shirt was short sleeved, and on either wrist were green sweatbands. His hair was jet black, and styled in a bowl cut. His eyes were black, like his hair, and were as round as £2 coins. The most unmistakable feature about him though was his eyebrows. Those things were huge. Well it was easy to know who this guy was, the school's sports and karate enthusiast, Rock Lee.

"Yeah what do you want?" Hidan snapped, turning his anger on the newcomer, not letting go of the boy he had pinned to the wall.

"Let go of the boy" Lee commanded, glaring at Hidan "You're hurting him". His glare intensified when Hidan made no move to remove his hands. If anything, the Jashinist returned the glare, a crazy look forming in his eyes.

"Like hell I'll let this heathen go. He has to pay"

"Look Hidan" Lee's voice was calm, though it held a hint of a threat "If you do not put that boy down. You will have to deal with me. Don't think you will be able to sacrifice me so easily"

It was noted that this attitude from Lee was rare. He hardly ever got angry, always being a happy goofball. He hardly ever threatened people, but when he did it was never an empty threat. Lee was strong. He also had a sense of justice, which would probably explain why he had intervened. Lee would never stand there and watch someone innocent get beat up.

Hidan thought about Lee's words, frowning slightly. True it would not be easy to sacrifice Lee. In fact, if those two fought, Lee would most certainly come out as the victor. All the boy would have to do is drink sake, a Japanese alcoholic beverage the dark haired boy had a weakness for. Some idiot in the crowd would be carrying a bottle on them, waiting for the right moment for Lee to get caught up in a fight. The school was so easily amused by the drunken master technique, they snuck alcohol into the school for the dark haired teen. Defeated, Hidan let the boy go, the small figure falling to the ground before quickly standing up and running to class. Hidan sent one last murderous stare at Lee, growling lightly, before he turned in the opposite direction to the small boy and headed off for the back of the school.

Green/blue eyes watched as the remaining students started to walk off, most having stopped to see what would happen between Lee and Hidan. Obviously with no fight taking place, and one of them having left, the students saw it as a waste of time and left for their classes at long last.

"Gaara"

The watchful eyes blinked, and then turned to look at Lee again "Yes...?"

The boy known as Gaara had blood red hair, which was naturally spiked without the use of hair gel. He had pale skin, and looked as though he had hardly ever stepped into the sun. His skin would have been flawless, were in not for the tattoo on the left side of his forehead, the kanji for 'love' written in blood red. Green/blue eyes were rimmed with black, due to lack of sleep. The uniform worn in a sloppy manor, and leather wrist bands with silver studs on either arm, covering certain marks not meant to be seen by prying eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, his face showing a hint of concern, though his voice was more of a giveaway.

"I'm fine" Gaara replied, face remaining stoic, yet the tone of voice had a hidden message. Lee frowned. The dark haired teen knew what Gaara was trying to tell him, and reluctantly left, sparing Gaara one last look of concern. The red head sighed. He didn't know why Lee chose to speak to him, nor did he know the reason for why he had silently demanded Lee to leave him alone. What was he thinking? Of course he knew why he sent Lee away.

Gaara was scared about letting people close to him, after how he had been treated as a child. Past experiences taught him to care only for himself, and no one else. And if anyone was stupid enough to try and get close, were instantly rejected. But most people hated him, even feared him. There had been no one who had wanted to get close to Gaara in years. At least, no sane person had wanted to get close to him.

"You know he cares about you, hmm"

Gaaras' eyes widened a fraction, turning to his left. There stood Deidara, leaning against the wall like he was, right next to him. His arms were crossed over his chest, head bowed down and eyes closed lightly. A small smile graced his lips, as he opened his eyes. The blond pushed off, turning and giving Gaara a gentle smile "He cares and this will not be the last time he asks you that question, hm"

"But...why would he care?" Gaara asked, surprising himself by his own curiosity. He mentally face palmed, thinking it would be rather stupid if he did that in front of the blond.

"Is it not obvious?" Deidara questioned "He likes you, a lot"

And with that, Deidara left for class, leaving Gaara in stunned silence. Was it true? Did Lee like him? Oh well, it didn't matter. Yet another person he would reject.

"Hey Pein, you don't mind if I borrow your tutor, do you?"

Sasori and Pein had finished outside, not being as eager to smoke themselves to death like the others. They were nothing like Hidan and Nagato, who smoked forty a day. The two had better things in mind than dying from cancer.

Pein looked at Sasori questioningly "And what exactly do you want with him?" though his voice was calm, inwardly he was worried. Sasori: a jerk, cold and heartless. Deidara: smart, innocent, easily stepped on. It was bad in school, but outside? Pein really didn't want to know what Sasori would do to the blond outside school hours.

"He is your tutor, no?" Sasori asked, raising a delicate eyebrow "I wish to be tutored too. If you are getting good grades with his help, then I would like to ask for his help too"

Pein turned away from Sasori, shaking his head before sighing "I don't think he would agree to it"

"And why not?"

Pein snorted "Oh come on, after all the times you pushed him to the floor, I'm pretty sure he would refuse" But Pein knew better than that. Deidara had never been one to turn away from someone who needed help, even when he clearly needed help himself. The real reason Pein was trying to convince Sasori otherwise, was simply because he didn't want the red head to know of secrets kept between Pein and Deidara. Though Pein would willingly let others know, the fact that Deidara did so well hiding it these past years gave Pein the determination to keep his mouth shut. Deidara was, after all, doing this all for Pein.

Sasori glanced forward in time to see a certain blond running from a classroom, curses flowing from his mouth about being late. The red head smirked "I'm sure I can get him to agree"

XxXxXxXxX

L: I go on forever in this chapter. Or so it seems. Sorry if you get confused at any point. Sometimes when I start typing I zone out, and don't really pay attention to the plot. It goes all over the place.

The usual apology for any spelling mistakes, yada yada yada.

Would you believe I cannot think of the right colour for Gaara's eyes? Of course you can. I am a dumb blonde after all haha.

I write too much SasoDei, so guess what. I'm bringing in some LeeGaa/GaaLee. Maybe some other couples. And for saying I was only going to post this as a oneshot, forget it. This just keeps getting bigger

Anyway, feel free to criticise. Just don't bitch about the couples

Disclaimer:

Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Random boy belongs to me


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V' s people. BECAUSE I LIKE DOING IT THAT WAY

XxXxXxXxX

Deidara's P.O.V.

Damn I cannot believe this. I'm late for my P.S.H.E. class. Okay, so I wasn't that late. It was only by three minutes. But with my perfect record, I should not get a punishment. As I walk into my classroom, however, I see that I had no need to fret. Our teacher was nowhere to be found. Ah yes, Mr Hatake. That man was never on time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I make my way to the back of the class. Why do I sit at the back? It was simple really. This is one of the classes where I liked to have a view of the others and observe them. Nearly everyone in this class had a secret, one they thought they had kept to themselves. I mentally snickered at the fact that their secrets were no longer secret with me.

Don't get me wrong. What with my reputation within school, I couldn't walk around and spreading all these secrets. Not like all those gossiping girls. There was only one person that I could talk to about this. But I didn't. Besides, I didn't like the idea of telling others what I knew. It should be obvious.

And all of these secrets revolved around having a crush on someone. What a surprise. Now we were all of the ages of 15-16 in this class, so you would think that by now we would be able to work up the nerves to tell that special someone we liked them, right? Wrong. Even me with my stupid crush, I simply could not work up the nerve to tell anyone but Yahiko. My best friend would keep my secret with him to the grave, and that is why he is the only person I have told. On top of that, I have no other friends, unless you count the two from sixth form, Itachi and Kakuzu. But like hell I would tell them.

Now for the reason for why no one could confess. Well, maybe it was because they were all male, both those with the crushes, and those the boys had a crush on. What a gay class this was. I blame our teacher, who was the one who taught us it was okay to love another guy. Yes, he was gay, and was dating the health advisor, Mr Umino.

And of course, they were all dense to how the other felt about them. Like earlier with Gaara. I don't think that he is fully aware of how he feels. Dense. The way Gaara's eyes would always follow Lee without him registering his actions. Dense. The way a small smile would lighten his stoic features whenever Lee was nearby. Dense.

And what made it sadder was that Gaara did not notice that he also received looks from the dark haired male. Or that he never caught on to how concerned Lee was about him. I mean, how obvious Lee was when he asked Gaara "Are you okay?" Lee was always concerned about those who were close to his heart. And recently he had been showing more concern towards that small red head. He tried talking to Gaara when he thought the boy looked far too lonely, stood up for him when people tried to bully him, wore a gentle smile that was meant only for Gaara, and would attempt to touch the boy by placing a hand gently on his shoulder, blushing when he saw the small pink hue on Gaara's cheeks.

The two held the same feelings for one another, yet they just couldn't see it. That, or Lee had his confidence knocked down a peg or two thanks to the many rejections from a certain, Sakura Haruno. She was too busy chasing other guys, including my crush. That would have saddened me, had she not been rejected, in some of the most humiliating ways. That will teach her for being a slut.

I had wanted to help Gaara and Lee, but I wasn't going to throw them both into a small closet and lock the door from the outside. No, I had to find a better way to go about things. Not even I'm sure if it is the right way to go about things, but I started showing up and throwing in suggestions, other times, casually stating the obvious. Much like I had done earlier. I hope that Gaara had paid attention, and would act on what I had told him. Maybe even make the first move.

From my seat at the back of the classroom, I watched some of the others that were late. Of course they all took advantage of how late Mr Hatake could be. Sometimes he would not make an appearance until half way through lesson. Half an hour wasted, and the only thing that I learned was that I lacked patience. I'm not the only one, as I noticed that my crush was also the same.

As I had been watching to see who would walk through the door next, I had moved so that I could grab my sketch book from my bag, resting by my feet under the desk. How lucky some schools were, especially those in America, to have lockers where they could dump the stuff they did not need. At this school, we had no such luck. But I was used to the annoyance of kicking it when I moved my feet. I pulled a pencil from my blazer pocket and I started to sketch a picture of my crush. I no longer got embarrassed about doing this. Nobody came over to look at what it was that I was drawing, and I had done it enough times. Yet another thing I got used to.

I heard footsteps at the door and looked up. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was Itachi's younger brother. I didn't know that much on the younger Uchiha. The only thing that Itachi had told me about him was that he hated Itachi. It was a case of 'so much for brotherly love'. I didn't press for information; I didn't need or want to know.

The only thing that I knew about the younger Uchiha was that he had a soft spot for a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy. No, not me, thank god. There was no way I was dating an Uchiha. Not my type. No, Sasuke had a thing for the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was loud, bright (as in he out shone the sun, he was that bright), had a thing for the colour Orange, was quick to lose his temper. The list goes on. But I found it amazing that he could attract the attention of a stuck up Uchiha, such an amazing feat for anyone. Way to go Naruto Uzumaki. I bow at your feet.

My attention went back to my picture, but it was quickly drawn towards an argument that had started between the two earlier mentioned males. Sasuke's late appearance had obviously irked Naruto in some way.

Did I mention that the two always argued? Well one of them did. Sasuke just made matters worse by being a jerk, and calling Naruto 'Dobe'. Then Naruto would always call Sasuke 'Teme'. I bet Sasuke was always kicking himself at the end of the day. He would never win Naruto over if he didn't change his attitude.

I tuned them out. They would make up later. They always did. I couldn't help those two out as much as I could with Lee and Gaara. Why? That would be because of other interests. Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto that much I knew. But there was still his fan club, led by Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Temari Sabaku. All three of them were turned down by Sasuke, and from this day on were ignored by the raven haired male.

But Naruto was a different case. He didn't have a fan club, as far as I was aware of. I know that he had a thing for Sakura, but just like Lee was constantly rejected by her. How could you reject someone so cute? Especially with his pout, it was so cute. Well maybe I could, but both Naruto and I were natural born ukes. Yes I admit, I am a receiver.

Also, I had noticed that there was a timid girl that would always watch Naruto from the sidelines. If memory serves me right, she went by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. Whenever Naruto spoke to her, she would become flustered. And when he got too close to her, she fainted. It always confused Naruto, and he thought she was weird for always fainting. But he still saw her as a cool friend.

It was so sad really. Who should I help? Hinata or Sasuke. I could not decide. So I left it for the time being. But as soon as Naruto showed interest in either one, I would step in and help in any way I could. I guess I'm just a big softy that likes to see people happy, even when I couldn't be.

Footsteps again and I looked to the door. There stood Sasori Akasuna, a punk, and definitely the hottest guy in school. If you caught on there, yes, Sasori is the one that I have a crush on. Gah, I stand no chance with him.

And pretty much like the others, I am not going to make it obvious that I like him. The happiness of others comes first, then mine. What is more I do not need Sasori humiliating me just because I have the hots for him. He does not like me anyway. If there is anything he does like about me, it is my pained expression when he hits me, or when one of his remarks makes me want to break down and cry. Not that I would. I'm made of stronger stuff than that.

Just as I am about to go back to my drawing, our eyes meet. I try not to let any emotion slip by, letting him know what I feel. It has worked every other time our eyes meet, so I'm sure it will work this time too.

Then he smirks.

Oh my god, why is he smirking? Did I let something slip? Quickly, but not too quickly, I lower my head so that I can no longer see him and he can no longer see my face. Oh god, if he knows...

No, this won't be the end of my life. It just means that the usual treatment will get worse. Just suck it up. On top of being a nerd, now they will know that you are gay. At least there are still a few things that I can keep secret.

I sigh as I hear our teacher enter the room, apologising for being so late. Something about helping an old lady get across the busy street, just outside the school gates. That was a lie. He was probably with his boyfriend. I shook my head. Now was not the time for such things. I put my sketch book away and got out my note pad. This time, he had better teach us something, not read his favourite porn book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

XxXxXxXxX

L: Yeah, this is already up on DeviantArt, so I cannot change much of it. I can only correct the odd one or two spelling mistakes. Just one more chapter after this before I have to put it on hold. I have entered a contest, not to mention I agreed to a request (I just cannot resist people asking me if I can do something for them, especially the cute and/or crazy people haha)

To be honest, I really want to give up on this already, and I started it only a month back, tops. But of course I'm not allowed to give up...

T: Damn right you're not

L: Anyway, I will continue, just at a slower rate. I am sorry to those who have just started reading this. I just feel I'm in over my head. And I'm either distracted by other fanfics, busy, or fussing over certain details to the point where I make things worse.

Oh and sorry to Blood Drenched Scorpion, but I think rather than improving, things will get worse. There will be more OOCness, which I WILL try to avoid with Sasori if I can. I know how you like Sasori to remain in character (this is going to stress me out big time)

*Yawns* Bye for now


End file.
